Wild Eagle meets Sky Cat
by Mercenary Zia Skye
Summary: A little girl with a tragic past is lost in the desert.She just happens to stumble upon the Blitz team's hover cargo.J/Fictional char.If you don't like that,then go away.Please read.Review if you feel the need.third chapter is up!
1. Chapter one-Desert wanderer

Author's note:Hi people!^^.My first ever zoids fic...ehheheh...Unfortunantely,I do not own zoids.No matter how damn hard I try to hack...erm..I mean persuade hasbro and other companies,they won't let me own zoids.So....Zoids are copywrite someone not me or you.roight...and now on to chapter uno!!!  
  
Stumbling across the rocky cliffs and Plateaus,a weary traveller entered an unknown territory.With only the shirt on her back and a some cash in her pocket,she could not escape this endless desert.Her lips were parched and she needed refreshments badly.She had been traveling for weeks,with little food and water.She looked also very tired,and you could tell by the darkness under her eyes.She looked as if in a trance.A trance of the desert... The sad thing was,this traveller was only a thirteen year old child by the name of Aurora.Aurora Zia Macphail..On and On she slowly trudged.Alas!She saw something big in the distance!The closer she got,the more clearly she could see it!it was a hover cargo! "Finnaly!A sign of civilazation!" she gasped.She was very happy to quit wandering around the desert.She assumed that since she was only a mere child they would help her there.Once she reached it,something else happened. Aurora heard the clashing of metal on metal and felt the ground shake beneath her feet.It was a wild Zoid!Aurora turned around just in time to see a large Lightning Saix walking submissively towards her.At first sight,it looked menacing and she was frightened.Then,she figured she might as well be dead anyway,so there was really nothing to be afraid of.She then plucked up some courage and asked the giant beast to kneel so that she could climb up and get into the cockpit.the Lightning Saix roared,and pawed the Earth.At first,Aurora thought that he was angry with her.Then she realized it was in sheer delight.Atlast,the gigantic beast kneeled down and let her hop into the cockpit.Aurora Typed her name into the Lightning Saix's mainframe and it roared in delight!She kindly asked it to kneel again and te Lightning Saix did,allowing her to land with her feet on the ground.In doing so,Aurora fell on a sharp rock,and blood flowed freely from her stomache.The Lightning Saix was enraged that he let something like this happen to his new master,and carefully picked her up in it's jaws.It gently put her down on the doorstep of the hover cargo.She weakly said "thanks" and then fell unconscious.  
  
Leena awoke witha scream and a curse "Damn SOLICIBOTS!Trying to sell us usless crap all the time!"She roared "I.....was.....SLEEPING!!!Gnnrrrrrr....."Grumpely,Leena stomped over to the hover cargo's door,opened it,quickley murmered"We don't want any.."and then slammed the door.Suddenly,she realized that no one was there.Quickly,she opened the door and looked down,only to find a child covered in blood.Leena was so shocked that she picked her up and carried her all the way to the infirmary.  
  
When Aurora had awakened,she was in a strange room that looked sort of like a hospital.Her vision was blurred for a moment,but she could juts make out the outline of someone moving around.Finnaly,her vision came back to normal and she saw that it was a boy.He looked about her age with short,brown hair and dark Aquamarine eyes.he gasped at the sight of her awakening.She was totally confused. "Wh-Where am I?Who are you?Did you save me and where is my Lightning Saix?How long was I unconscious?"She managed to stutter.The boy looked at her,eyes wide,and exclaimed"Oh my!I thought you surely wouldn't survive with tha severe wound!Oh.Um. Your in good hands now!This is the infirmary of the Blitz team!Well,I didn't exactly save you.A girl named Leena did.Once your able to walk again,you shall meet her.Oh,and by the way.your Lightning Saix is in the hanger,and it had some minor damages that the team attended to.man,you were unconscious for nearly a week!I thought..you were dead." Aurora smiled an uneasy smile and winced as pain shot down throughout her leg.She lay back down and gasped a couple of times.She was almost asleep again,when she heard the boy running down the hall.  
  
Jamie ran quickly down the corridor of the hover cargo.When he reached the lounge,he sat down an told everyone the news.They all took it differentally. Bit:Thats great Jamie. Brad:Who really cares...She is NOT OUR responsibility. Leena:WOW!I felt so guilty about slamming the door on her and now she's almost right as rain!Go team! Steve Toros:Yay!Now she is in our debt!  
  
The next time that Aurora was awakened was at night.She found herself all alone.She tried to stand up and miraculously she could!She was almost perfect,with the exception of a slight headache and dizzyness.She stumbled down the hall to the hover cargo.She could hardly wait to see her Zoid! When she finnaly arrived at the hangar,her Lightning Saix gleamed in the moonlight before her.Aurora smiled happily.She trotted up to her Lightning Saix and hugged it's enormous leg.She was very happy to be alive and well especially with her new partner. "Ah.So I see you have found your zoid litle girl."came a voice from behind her.Aurora jumped and Lightning Saix growled.The voice laughed harshley and from out of the shadows walked a tall male.He had long hair and wore a smirk,which she guessed was a regular thing for him."The names Brad."He said in a bored tone"and as soon as your well again you are OUT of here,child.We've already got enough babies around here with Jamie Whining all the time.We all hate you and think that you are annoying." Aurora hid her face from this...This creature!How could he be such a jerk.He didn't even know her!Suddenly,she turned around and stomped hard on his foot."That's for calling me a baby!"and once more she stomped."and that's for being such a jerk!" Brad growled and stood there in disbelief for a moment.Aurora's eyes teared up as she stared at him and she ran down the hall,crying as she went.  
  
So...Whadcha think???Personally,I think it's okay.....Please review!Sorry Jamie fans!!^^;; It was based on a dream,don't eat me alive!!!hehehe.. 


	2. Chapter two-Interesting...

Author's note:Okay!Time for chapter two!Pleas R&R!!!!^____________^  
  
Leena awoke to the sound of crying."Gnrrr....You'd THINK that someone could get some sleep around here!It's probably Bit having a night terror...."Leena dozzely walked down the hall and ran right into the rampaging Aurora.:Ouch!hey wait a minute....Whats wrong?"Aurora couldn't stop crying,so Leena lead her over to the couch and they talked."Well...."Aurora said"I met someone named Brad.He called me a baby and a weakling and said that the Blitz team would kick me out the door the moment that I had fully recovered..He hates me for no reason!"Leena stared at Aurora witha faint smile on her face."Aww...Don't listen to Brad!His mouth can control his thoughts sometimes,if you KNOW what I mean..."Aurora and Leena both smiled together and then started laughing.Suddenly,Jamie,Steve and Bit rushed in.Dr.Toros,gasping for breath managed to ask"What's wrong?"and then all of them sat down with Leena and Aurora.  
  
Aurora blushed.She was so embarassed and now she really felt like a baby.Shyly,she dug her foot into the carpeting and looked down as if to say "you tell 'em Leena."and so Leena figured she might as well.  
  
"Erm....We had a tiny bit of Brad attitude if you catch my drift...".Leena smiled."It's all over now."Bit sighed."Maaaaaaaaan....So we all woke up for NOTHING...I'm going back to sleep..."After Bit left,he was followed by Leena and the only remaining people were Doctor Toros and Jamie.Aurora felt better now."What happened?" asked Steve."Oh...Well that Brad person came up to me when I was in the zoids hangar and started talking really nasty things to me like"Oh we all thing you are annoying and we're gonna kick you out when you're fully better!" and lots of stuff like that...and then I stood on his foot twice.and I was ashamed for acting so irrational so I ran down the hall bawling my eyes out,and ran right into Leena."Aurora hesatantely replied.Doc Toros laughed."Don't mind Brad.He needs a major attitude adjustment!"Aurora smiled."Yeah.That's what Leena told me too."Then he added."Oh,and Brad really has a big heart,I know he does.He just doesn't like showing it."They all laughed.Then Aurora finnaly noticed that Jamie was the one who talked to her in the infirmary."Say....You're the boy who I talked to in the infirmary Jamie."Aurora exclaimed "Yep.Thats me."said Jamie."and your zoid looks great now!Bit worked really hard to polish it up!You should thank him." "Alright,"Aurora said."and I'll be sure to apologize to Brad for crunching his toes later."once again they all laughed.  
  
"Welp,I best be off to bed."Jamie said.Then he yawned and turned the corner and was lost from view.Now only Aurora and Doc Toros were left."Well,young lady,tomarrow I will have you meet the entire team.uh.Formally.But for now,I'm gonna sleep."Steve fell asleep next to her and Aurora sweat dropped and went back to the infirmary mumbling incoherantly as she went.  
  
Right at the crack of dawn,Aurora went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.When she was all finished she hollered"Breakfast is readyyyyy!Come n' get it!!!"Just like she was tought to in her old house.Of course,by now it was around nine.Everyone from the Blitz team walked sleepily towards the table and all in unison they said"Aww.w.....Grr....Don't do that.."Aurora blushed.She realized that maybe they didn't like getting up so early.Then Bit sniffed the air."Haaaaaai.....Something smells GREAT!Aurora,watcha been cookin'?"Aurora smiled happily."Oh nothing just a small breakfast."Bit shrugged and sat down at the table along with everyone else.The whole Blitz team seemed weary and tired.Aurora was confused.It was the perfect time of day to wake up!what was wrong... Aurora carried many platters out from the kitchen and gave each member of the team a plate and utensils including SPORKS!!MUAHAHA THEY WILL DESTROY US ALL!!...er..ehem..Everyone began eating."Wow!This is delicious!What a great job you've done...Jamie,I think you've got some competition!"said Leena.Aurora blushed"Awww...It was nothing.This is a very small meal compared to the usual.Leena dropped her fork,"The usual?!?!?This could feed the two entire teams!Aurora,admit it.You have really outdone yourself!"  
  
"Yeah...I guess so.Blegh..I have such a sad past."  
  
"What?"Leena inquired."Oh nothing...Aurora mumbled."Nothing at all."A single tear drop fell from Aurora's cheek into her coffee.  
  
Soon all of the Blitz team was complimenting on Aurora's breakfast.All except Brad of course."Geez,and I thought I was a good cook..."said Jamie.Dr.Toros was stuffing himself."Yummmmnnghh..Youurgghhnn A reaalllynnnggg gggnnnnngoodnnnn ckkkoooockkmmnnnnn!!Mmm!"said Dr.Toros through a mouthfull of food.Then,all together Steve,Bit,Jamie and Leena in unison said"We want you to stay Aurora!"  
  
Aurora was speachless...She thought for sure they would make her leave after she was healthy again!But maybe just maybe she had found a true home where people would care for her and she would help them.By battling in zoid battles and other things also.Once again,Aurora shed a tear.This time,it was a tear of happiness and joy.Then.she broke down sobbing.Jamie ran up to her and ask what was wrong."Oh nothing...I'm just so..Happy..I was sure that I would be forced out...I can't believe you guys!I love you all!"Aurora hugged everyone,even Brad.When she finnaly let go,many odd looks were exchanged,as were sweatdrops.She heard Brad mutter something like "That kid's got major problems..." and Steve Toros just smiled. After her "dramatic" breakfast she went down to see her Lightning Saix,It roared when it saw her."I know,I know you want to get out and RUN!well,I would take you,but I have got to ask doctor Toros first before I do anything!Got it? good!"She pet the enormous zoid and is seemed to almost purr. Aurora walked up to Doctor Toros who was oblivious to the world.He was playing with his zoid models."Oooh!and then the geno breaker would go like....What?Aurora!!!"He hid them behind his back and the sweatdropped."Wh- why have you come?" Aurora giggled."Oh,I was just curious if I could take out my Lightning Saix and practice some agility manuevers.But....I sort of need someone to go with me because...I'm....I'm afraid to go out there alone."Brad began laughing histerically."Welp I'm sorry little girly,but we are just about to go into battle with the tigers team so if you'de EXCUSE ME."and with that,Brad,Leena and Bit walked off which left a now downcast looking Aurora with Jamie and Doctor Toros.Suddenly,Jamie looked deffiantly at Steve."I'll go."He said."I'll protect her." Dr. Toros thought about this for a minute."Now,Jamie,be extremely carefull!You know,you haven't quite mastered the Raynos yet."Jamie smiled."Of course I'll be carefull Doc!" and with that,he began to head off towards the hangar.Aurora just stood there.After about a minute or so,Jamie looked back down the hall towards Aurora."Well?Are you coming?"Aurora awakened from her thoughts and nodded yes blushing.She ran down the halls toward Jamie and toward her beautiful Zoid.  
  
When the two got to the hangar,they both got into the cockpits of there Zoids and got in line so that they could be realesed from the hover cargo."Raynos secured!"Aurora heard Jamie yell and he shot out into the sky.Aurora stood on the platform and yelled the command to the Doc.The Lightning Saix ran out from the hover cargo and made a magnificent jump,landing right below Jamie's Raynos."How are you doing?" Jamie asked her."Oh...Just fine."Aurora lied.She really had no idea what to expect from this zoid.The Lightning Saix charged ahead at top speed and broke the speed of sound.Aroura's adrenaline rushed and she charged recklessly through the desert.She felt so....free!"Yeah!this is what I am talking about!"She shouted as she ran on."Whoa....Whoa...Raynos NOOOOOO!"Jamie's Raynos began to spiral downward."JAMIE!!!"Aurora yelled as she rushed back to the spot wher the Raynos was falling.Aurora re-activated the link com and saw tha Jamie was unconscious.She turned off the link com and rushed ahead.Miraculously,the Raynos pulled up and was now rocketting into the air.The link com turned back on and Aurora slowed to a halt.She gasped.Jamie looked totally different yet she knew it was him.He looked more....Fierce instead of his usual sweet self."Don't call me Jamie.."He said"call me...The Wild Eagle!Yeeeeeehaaaaaa!!!!"Aurora was relieved and shocked at the same time.Jamie had some sort of split personality.She thought it made him seem so brave.The Raynos now began doing circles and with the exaust from it,Jamie wrote things in the sky.Some clean and some derogitory.For he was the master of the skies,the brave Wild Eagle. Aurora spent the whole day with her zoid and with Jamie circling overhead like a giant vulture.At the end of the day,the two zoid warriors came back to the hove cargo and Jamie landed.As soon as he did,he became unconscious and had no memory of the day.Aurora was dissapointed.Jamie apoligized.Aurora stared at him."It's okay...All I know is I had a really great time!Thanks for coming with me Jamie!Or should I say....Wild Eagle.."Jamie blushed at the last remark."Oh so that's what happened.I'm really sorry."Aurora grasped his hand "Naw...It's okay..Really.I had loads of fun!Anyway,thanks and I'll see everyone tomarrow!Sorry I couldn't make dinner for you all!Goodnight!"Aurora walked off to her quarter.Soon after her,Jamie left.  
  
He went into a state of deep thought ."Hm..I don't know...But I'm really starting to like this new girl.She's so nice and she aprecciates me.No...Like she'd ever like some wierdo like me."Jamie,shaking his head yawned and went to bed.  
  
Aurora Lay awake in bed."Awww...I'm really starting to like Jamie..He's so sweet!Hmm....Naw.Like he'd like some outsider like me."Aurora turned over and fell asleep. ....  
  
Author's note again:Next stop.....Ch.3!!! 


	3. Chapter three-Excitement!!!and romance.....

Stumbling across the rocky cliffs and Plateaus,a weary traveller entered an unknown territory.With only the shirt on her back and a some cash in her pocket,she could not escape this endless desert.Her lips were parched and she needed refreshments badly.She had been traveling for weeks,with little food and water.She looked also very tired,and you could tell by the darkness under her eyes.She looked as if in a trance.A trance of the desert... The sad thing was,this traveller was only a thirteen year old child by the name of Aurora.Aurora Zia Macphail..On and On she slowly trudged.Alas!She saw something big in the distance!The closer she got,the more clearly she could see it!it was a hover cargo! "Finnaly!A sign of civilazation!" she gasped.She was very happy to quit wandering around the desert.She assumed that since she was only a mere child they would help her there.Once she reached it,something else happened. Aurora heard the clashing of metal on metal and felt the ground shake beneath her feet.It was a wild Zoid!Aurora turned around just in time to see a large Lightning Saix walking submissively towards her.At first sight,it looked menacing and she was frightened.Then,she figured she might as well be dead anyway,so there was really nothing to be afraid of.She then plucked up some courage and asked the giant beast to kneel so that she could climb up and get into the cockpit.the Lightning Saix roared,and pawed the Earth.At first,Aurora thought that he was angry with her.Then she realized it was in sheer delight.Atlast,the gigantic beast kneeled down and let her hop into the cockpit.Aurora Typed her name into the Lightning Saix's mainframe and it roared in delight!She kindly asked it to kneel again and te Lightning Saix did,allowing her to land with her feet on the ground.In doing so,Aurora fell on a sharp rock,and blood flowed freely from her stomache.The Lightning Saix was enraged that he let something like this happen to his new master,and carefully picked her up in it's jaws.It gently put her down on the doorstep of the hover cargo.She weakly said "thanks" and then fell unconscious.  
  
Leena awoke witha scream and a curse "Damn SOLICIBOTS!Trying to sell us usless crap all the time!"She roared "I.....was.....SLEEPING!!!Gnnrrrrrr....."Grumpely,Leena stomped over to the hover cargo's door,opened it,quickley murmered"We don't want any.."and then slammed the door.Suddenly,she realized that no one was there.Quickly,she opened the door and looked down,only to find a child covered in blood.Leena was so shocked that she picked her up and carried her all the way to the infirmary.  
  
When Aurora had awakened,she was in a strange room that looked sort of like a hospital.Her vision was blurred for a moment,but she could juts make out the outline of someone moving around.Finnaly,her vision came back to normal and she saw that it was a boy.He looked about her age with short,brown hair and dark Aquamarine eyes.he gasped at the sight of her awakening.She was totally confused. "Wh-Where am I?Who are you?Did you save me and where is my Lightning Saix?How long was I unconscious?"She managed to stutter.The boy looked at her,eyes wide,and exclaimed"Oh my!I thought you surely wouldn't survive with tha severe wound!Oh.Um. Your in good hands now!This is the infirmary of the Blitz team!Well,I didn't exactly save you.A girl named Leena did.Once your able to walk again,you shall meet her.Oh,and by the way.your Lightning Saix is in the hanger,and it had some minor damages that the team attended to.man,you were unconscious for nearly a week!I thought..you were dead." Aurora smiled an uneasy smile and winced as pain shot down throughout her leg.She lay back down and gasped a couple of times.She was almost asleep again,when she heard the boy running down the hall.  
  
Jamie ran quickly down the corridor of the hover cargo.When he reached the lounge,he sat down an told everyone the news.They all took it differentally. Bit:Thats great Jamie. Brad:Who really cares...She is NOT OUR responsibility. Leena:WOW!I felt so guilty about slamming the door on her and now she's almost right as rain!Go team! Steve Toros:Yay!Now she is in our debt!  
  
The next time that Aurora was awakened was at night.She found herself all alone.She tried to stand up and miraculously she could!She was almost perfect,with the exception of a slight headache and dizzyness.She stumbled down the hall to the hover cargo.She could hardly wait to see her Zoid! When she finnaly arrived at the hangar,her Lightning Saix gleamed in the moonlight before her.Aurora smiled happily.She trotted up to her Lightning Saix and hugged it's enormous leg.She was very happy to be alive and well especially with her new partner. "Ah.So I see you have found your zoid litle girl."came a voice from behind her.Aurora jumped and Lightning Saix growled.The voice laughed harshley and from out of the shadows walked a tall male.He had long hair and wore a smirk,which she guessed was a regular thing for him."The names Brad."He said in a bored tone"and as soon as your well again you are OUT of here,child.We've already got enough babies around here with Jamie Whining all the time.We all hate you and think that you are annoying." Aurora hid her face from this...This creature!How could he be such a jerk.He didn't even know her!Suddenly,she turned around and stomped hard on his foot."That's for calling me a baby!"and once more she stomped."and that's for being such a jerk!" Brad growled and stood there in disbelief for a moment.Aurora's eyes teared up as she stared at him and she ran down the hall,crying as she went.  
  
Leena awoke to the sound of crying."Gnrrr....You'd THINK that someone could get some sleep around here!It's probably Bit having a night terror...."Leena dozzely walked down the hall and ran right into the rampaging Aurora.:Ouch!hey wait a minute....Whats wrong?"Aurora couldn't stop crying,so Leena lead her over to the couch and they talked."Well...."Aurora said"I met someone named Brad.He called me a baby and a weakling and said that the Blitz team would kick me out the door the moment that I had fully recovered..He hates me for no reason!"Leena stared at Aurora witha faint smile on her face."Aww...Don't listen to Brad!His mouth can control his thoughts sometimes,if you KNOW what I mean..."Aurora and Leena both smiled together and then started laughing.Suddenly,Jamie,Steve and Bit rushed in.Dr.Toros,gasping for breath managed to ask"What's wrong?"and then all of them sat down with Leena and Aurora.  
  
Aurora blushed.She was so embarassed and now she really felt like a baby.Shyly,she dug her foot into the carpeting and looked down as if to say "you tell 'em Leena."and so Leena figured she might as well.  
  
"Erm....We had a tiny bit of Brad attitude if you catch my drift...".Leena smiled."It's all over now."Bit sighed."Maaaaaaaaan....So we all woke up for NOTHING...I'm going back to sleep..."After Bit left,he was followed by Leena and the only remaining people were Doctor Toros and Jamie.Aurora felt better now."What happened?" asked Steve."Oh...Well that Brad person came up to me when I was in the zoids hangar and started talking really nasty things to me like"Oh we all thing you are annoying and we're gonna kick you out when you're fully better!" and lots of stuff like that...and then I stood on his foot twice.and I was ashamed for acting so irrational so I ran down the hall bawling my eyes out,and ran right into Leena."Aurora hesatantely replied.Doc Toros laughed."Don't mind Brad.He needs a major attitude adjustment!"Aurora smiled."Yeah.That's what Leena told me too."Then he added."Oh,and Brad really has a big heart,I know he does.He just doesn't like showing it."They all laughed.Then Aurora finnaly noticed that Jamie was the one who talked to her in the infirmary."Say....You're the boy who I talked to in the infirmary Jamie."Aurora exclaimed "Yep.Thats me."said Jamie."and your zoid looks great now!Bit worked really hard to polish it up!You should thank him." "Alright,"Aurora said."and I'll be sure to apologize to Brad for crunching his toes later."once again they all laughed.  
  
"Welp,I best be off to bed."Jamie said.Then he yawned and turned the corner and was lost from view.Now only Aurora and Doc Toros were left."Well,young lady,tomarrow I will have you meet the entire team.uh.Formally.But for now,I'm gonna sleep."Steve fell asleep next to her and Aurora sweat dropped and went back to the infirmary mumbling incoherantly as she went.  
  
Right at the crack of dawn,Aurora went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.When she was all finished she hollered"Breakfast is readyyyyy!Come n' get it!!!"Just like she was tought to in her old house.Of course,by now it was around nine.Everyone from the Blitz team walked sleepily towards the table and all in unison they said"Aww.w.....Grr....Don't do that.."Aurora blushed.She realized that maybe they didn't like getting up so early.Then Bit sniffed the air."Haaaaaai.....Something smells GREAT!Aurora,watcha been cookin'?"Aurora smiled happily."Oh nothing just a small breakfast."Bit shrugged and sat down at the table along with everyone else.The whole Blitz team seemed weary and tired.Aurora was confused.It was the perfect time of day to wake up!what was wrong... Aurora carried many platters out from the kitchen and gave each member of the team a plate and utensils including SPORKS!!MUAHAHA THEY WILL DESTROY US ALL!!...er..ehem..Everyone began eating."Wow!This is delicious!What a great job you've done...Jamie,I think you've got some competition!"said Leena.Aurora blushed"Awww...It was nothing.This is a very small meal compared to the usual.Leena dropped her fork,"The usual?!?!?This could feed the two entire teams!Aurora,admit it.You have really outdone yourself!"  
  
"Yeah...I guess so.Blegh..I have such a sad past."  
  
"What?"Leena inquired."Oh nothing...Aurora mumbled."Nothing at all."A single tear drop fell from Aurora's cheek into her coffee.  
  
Soon all of the Blitz team was complimenting on Aurora's breakfast.All except Brad of course."Geez,and I thought I was a good cook..."said Jamie.Dr.Toros was stuffing himself."Yummmmnnghh..Youurgghhnn A reaalllynnnggg gggnnnnngoodnnnn ckkkoooockkmmnnnnn!!Mmm!"said Dr.Toros through a mouthfull of food.Then,all together Steve,Bit,Jamie and Leena in unison said"We want you to stay Aurora!"  
  
Aurora was speachless...She thought for sure they would make her leave after she was healthy again!But maybe just maybe she had found a true home where people would care for her and she would help them.By battling in zoid battles and other things also.Once again,Aurora shed a tear.This time,it was a tear of happiness and joy.Then.she broke down sobbing.Jamie ran up to her and ask what was wrong."Oh nothing...I'm just so..Happy..I was sure that I would be forced out...I can't believe you guys!I love you all!"Aurora hugged everyone,even Brad.When she finnaly let go,many odd looks were exchanged,as were sweatdrops.She heard Brad mutter something like "That kid's got major problems..." and Steve Toros just smiled. After her "dramatic" breakfast she went down to see her Lightning Saix,It roared when it saw her."I know,I know you want to get out and RUN!well,I would take you,but I have got to ask doctor Toros first before I do anything!Got it? good!"She pet the enormous zoid and is seemed to almost purr. Aurora walked up to Doctor Toros who was oblivious to the world.He was playing with his zoid models."Oooh!and then the geno breaker would go like....What?Aurora!!!"He hid them behind his back and the sweatdropped."Wh- why have you come?" Aurora giggled."Oh,I was just curious if I could take out my Lightning Saix and practice some agility manuevers.But....I sort of need someone to go with me because...I'm....I'm afraid to go out there alone."Brad began laughing histerically."Welp I'm sorry little girly,but we are just about to go into battle with the tigers team so if you'de EXCUSE ME."and with that,Brad,Leena and Bit walked off which left a now downcast looking Aurora with Jamie and Doctor Toros.Suddenly,Jamie looked deffiantly at Steve."I'll go."He said."I'll protect her." Dr. Toros thought about this for a minute."Now,Jamie,be extremely carefull!You know,you haven't quite mastered the Raynos yet."Jamie smiled."Of course I'll be carefull Doc!" and with that,he began to head off towards the hangar.Aurora just stood there.After about a minute or so,Jamie looked back down the hall towards Aurora."Well?Are you coming?"Aurora awakened from her thoughts and nodded yes blushing.She ran down the halls toward Jamie and toward her beautiful Zoid.  
  
When the two got to the hangar,they both got into the cockpits of there Zoids and got in line so that they could be realesed from the hover cargo."Raynos secured!"Aurora heard Jamie yell and he shot out into the sky.Aurora stood on the platform and yelled the command to the Doc.The Lightning Saix ran out from the hover cargo and made a magnificent jump,landing right below Jamie's Raynos."How are you doing?" Jamie asked her."Oh...Just fine."Aurora lied.She really had no idea what to expect from this zoid.The Lightning Saix charged ahead at top speed and broke the speed of sound.Aroura's adrenaline rushed and she charged recklessly through the desert.She felt so....free!"Yeah!this is what I am talking about!"She shouted as she ran on."Whoa....Whoa...Raynos NOOOOOO!"Jamie's Raynos began to spiral downward."JAMIE!!!"Aurora yelled as she rushed back to the spot wher the Raynos was falling.Aurora re-activated the link com and saw tha Jamie was unconscious.She turned off the link com and rushed ahead.Miraculously,the Raynos pulled up and was now rocketting into the air.The link com turned back on and Aurora slowed to a halt.She gasped.Jamie looked totally different yet she knew it was him.He looked more....Fierce instead of his usual sweet self."Don't call me Jamie.."He said"call me...The Wild Eagle!Yeeeeeehaaaaaa!!!!"Aurora was relieved and shocked at the same time.Jamie had some sort of split personality.She thought it made him seem so brave.The Raynos now began doing circles and with the exaust from it,Jamie wrote things in the sky.Some clean and some derogitory.For he was the master of the skies,the brave Wild Eagle. Aurora spent the whole day with her zoid and with Jamie circling overhead like a giant vulture.At the end of the day,the two zoid warriors came back to the hove cargo and Jamie landed.As soon as he did,he became unconscious and had no memory of the day.Aurora was dissapointed.Jamie apoligized.Aurora stared at him."It's okay...All I know is I had a really great time!Thanks for coming with me Jamie!Or should I say....Wild Eagle.."Jamie blushed at the last remark."Oh so that's what happened.I'm really sorry."Aurora grasped his hand "Naw...It's okay..Really.I had loads of fun!Anyway,thanks and I'll see everyone tomarrow!Sorry I couldn't make dinner for you all!Goodnight!"Aurora walked off to her quarter.Soon after her,Jamie left.  
  
He went into a state of deep thought ."Hm..I don't know...But I'm really starting to like this new girl.She's so nice and she aprecciates me.No...Like she'd ever like some wierdo like me."Jamie,shaking his head yawned and went to bed.  
  
Aurora Lay awake in bed."Awww...I'm really starting to like Jamie..He's so sweet!Hmm....Naw.Like he'd like some outsider like me."Aurora turned over and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning was the same as always at the Toros Residence.Aurora made breakfast and everyone was in a cheerfull mood.Then,something quite wierd happened.The Linkcom flashed.It was a message from the ZBC saying that they're next battle would be against the lightning team.Leena choked."Hey!!!!What the hell?!??!We just fought against the Tigers Team yesterday!It's not fair I tel you!!GARR!"Leen stabbed the table with her fork.Of course,Bit was phsyched and ready to go.  
  
Later that day,Brad,Bit and Leena were out training leaving Jamie,Dr.Toros and Aurora alone together in the hover cargo.Of course,the doc was playing with his zoid models, and Jamie was typing on his laptop.Aurora was sooooooo bored!But she was happy as heck to be alive and well in the Blitz team's base.She decided to go over to Jamie and see what he was doing just for the heck of it.Aurora walked up behind Jamie and saw that he was typing something in a word template.The only words she could make out were "My emotions are controlling me.I think that I love..."She was just about to read the name when he blocked his laptop out of view.He had just realized who was behind him."Oh...Erm..Hi Aurora.You didn't.....read..that now did you?heheh.....eheh....hem.."  
  
"No."Aurora lied.She looked so glum.She knew that she was "wrong"."Well...I guess I should be going now...I'll just go and visit my Lightning Saix.Um...Bye for now I guess."Aurora ran down the hall towards her Lightning Saix.She told it everything and it nuzzled her soothingly."thanks big guy."Aurora smiled.She decided to go back to the lounge. Jamie heard footsteps and looked down the hall.Aurora was coming back.He turned back to his computer deep in thought."why is she acting so..Strangely?"He thought to himself."I may never know...Hmm...I want to go talk to her...I can't resist.Awww....I guess I could get off the computer for today.It's the Blitz team's fault if they don't have a strategy.I do all the work..i am practically their slave."Jamie got up and walked over to Aurora who was lying on the couch with her face in a pillow."Aurora."Jamie said.She gasped and turned around.She sat normally on the couch and stared up at him.Then he sat down."What's wrong?"Aurora looked down at the floor."Well....I am worried for my best friend....Yet strangely she's also my worst enemy...Anyway,she is madly in love with someone,and she can't tell them.She also feels that they already love someone else...."Jamie looked down at the floor too."Oh."He said blandly."Hey.Since you and I aren't doing anything....You want to go to the diner?"Aurora smiled."Naw..Hows about I go into the kitchen and come out with two Hovercargocoolers(a drink I made up.it consists of pineapple juice,lemonade,grapejuice,ginger ale and mint syrup.heh.Spiffy)eh?"Jamie was suprised at this response."Hey it was better than her asking "Are you hitting on me?"or something...Maybe she was just really into cooking...."he thought to himself.and that she was.Aurora did exactly as she planned.walked intot he kitchen and ten minutes later walked out with two hovercargocoolers.The two sat next to Doc Toros and sipped their drinks watching Bit, Leena and Brad.  
  
After about a half an hour,Aurora began walking towards the kitchen to start cooking dinner.Jamie caught up to her."hey wait.I have a suprise for you!"He said in an excited tone.Aurora didn't know how to respond."Come on let's go!"Jamie said.Without a moment to waiste,he ran down the hallway with Aurora behind him.She was so confused.Finnaly,they reached their destination.It was the Zoids Hangar."C'mon!Get into the Cockpit of your zoid and then follow me!"Aurora hopped into her Zoid's Cockpit and it roared and reared up on it's hind legs just before charging out the entrance of the hangar.Aurora ran after Jamie,who was hard to see at this hour.They finally got somewhere after running miles fom the hovercargo.It was the entrance to the city."Alright....the reason I took you here was because I felt so bad about you cooking all the time so I cooked dinner for the Blitz team.and now....I wanted you to experience a night of relaxation!With no cooking.Come with me into the city.Okay okay....What I am trying to say is.Can I buy you dinner?"Aurora laughed.Jamie said all that stuff just to prove a point!"Sure." She said."I'de LOVE to.." The two Zoiders entered the city.Jamie showed Aurora around for a little while,and then they went to the community hangar to leave their zoids.Jamie typed in a password and they had access to two stalls in which to keep their zoids."Bye Lightning Saix."Aurora told it."I'll be back." Once they left the hangar,Jamie and Aurora went down the mainstreet for about eight blocks and came to a restaurant called."Takara."It was huge and from the outside looked like a Japanese shrine.There was a large sign by the door that said"Karaoke night:Tonight"Aurora gasped.She loved to sing!More than ever now,was the perfect time to express her feelings.."Wow." she said"You have good taste." Said Aurora as she stared up at the roof.Jamie Smiled."Why thank you!"He said with a smile.The two Zoid pilots walked in.Jamie unfortunantely realized who the waiter was.It was Prince Harry!"Ah...Jamie!I didn't know that you had a girlfriend!Gooooo Jamie!Oh yeah.You rock.Can you let me in on your secret?"Jamie Sighed and whacked Harry across the forehead."Man....Sorry I had to do that."Aurora laughed and they decided to find a table by themselves.When Jamie and Aurora sat down,a waiter,not Harry thank goodness,came to take their order."I'll have the Trigger happy (Eel rolls with a special hot sauce.It also includes sashimi)and the Lover's platter for an appetizer(Sno peas,egg rolls,Beef and Chicken skewers,vegetables and Potstickers complete with a stove to cook it over)"The Waiter turned to Aurora,who was slightly blushing."Um...I'll have the Beef Teryaki..."The waiter took the menus"Will that be all?"He asked."Yes thankyou."Jamie said.The waiter left.Aurora stared up at the stage.Currently,their was a lady singing the"Yamerarenai"From Tenchi Muyo up there.It was quite entertaining.Aurora giggled.She was having such a great time!The night hadn't even begun and she was having fun already! Soon after the lady was done singing.their apetizer came.Aurora was soo hungry!When she saw what the Lover's Platter was,she gasped."Wow!This is so cool!"She said to Jamie"I know!" He said enthusiastically.Aurora reached for a beef skewer.The same one Jamie was going to pick up.He put his hand on hers by accident,and they both pulled away after a second,blushing."Oops."Jamie said."Sorry I didn't mean to...Here"He handed her the beef skewer.She took it."Hey thanks."Aurora said and gave Jamie one of the remaining three.They smiled at eachother. After they finished the appetizer,the Waiter brought out the main dishes and also some tea.Aurora and Jamie ate almost without talking and then Aurora went up to the cash register were they kept the after dinner mints.Aurora took one...The another..Then she shoved all of them into the pockets of her trenchcoat.She tried hard not to laugh as she sat back down."Jamie."She said almost as soon as she sat back down."I'm going to go sing something,okay?"Jamie nodded."Okay." Aurora walked up to the DJ stand and whispered something in his ear."Oh."said the DJ."The song's over.You're up kid."The voice of the DJ rang out over the speakers of the restaurant."Alrighty folks!This next song will be sung by Aurora Macphail!The next song will be "Washu's lullaby" from Tenchi Muyo!It is dedicated to a special someone who helped her get this far.He is in the audience today.You know who you are you lucky dog."The DJ said.All the guys in the restaurant whistled after the DJ added the dedication.Jamie was shocked.Did she mean....HIM?of all people....He felt so strange inside.He felt...warm and woozy.He smiled and stared up at the stage as Aurora came out.The song began and she sung.Her voice was as clear as a bell.  
  
"April roses,tiny sparrows comets bright and new all belong together with the mystery that is you......"  
  
When the song was all done,Aurora fainted.her mission was accomplished.The DJ gasped and poured ice cold water on her.She woke with a flash."Oh dear."She said and ran into the hallway by the bathroom.She sat leaned against the wall with her head down.Just then,Jamie ran into the hallway and sat down next to her."Oh Aurora....I really don't know what to..Um...Say..."She looked up at him through sad eyes."It's okay.....I know that you already love someone else...I lied to you that one day.I saw about a sentence of your tablet.Who do you love....."Jamie was shocked."No!Aurora don't think that way...Okay...I admit it..I...I know I haven't known you that long but....I think I'm...for the first time...Falling...In love......With you!"Aurora smiled and then burst out in tears and cried on Jamie's shoulder."Oh my....Jamie...I feel the same way..I have ever since that time when..Oh I don't remember..."Aurora whispered. 


End file.
